Marvel's Earth 59222 (TRN-037)
Arise... and go AVENGERS yourselves... Earth 59222... The homeworld, now collapsed and long gone,... where little snakes were made from the spawn of Genesis' first fail... inspire... the meme... One day... one effing... god... effing... day... Indie... Jones... PHOENIX!... You will all know... The arisen... seeds of the serpent... a servant of God the almighty creator with a wicked backhand.. So hard... we landed... fuhhhh... like nephilims on this Alternate Earth... AllWorld... Now... Everyone. We will never be alone. No more said a snake... no more will they disgrace our fathers of many faces... Harrenhal... Uhm... Uhhh... Did I spell that right?... LOL! Meh. Just don't get dropped. Off... Tila's/Prom King's/Drift King's/HER/HIS/BOY Heaven's/Betsy's/Lightning Adonis/Adonis'... Top 8. Hi Space! ^_^ kekeke... Is this the aeon of strife?... Or did I just meet a Lina Inverse with a reverse sided blade like Master Yi's bitter half met a rival called... SNAKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *DARPA called at some point in time after this commentary as a travesty of a post and wanted to leave regards as simply thus that-... Octagon is a myth. Check your sounds and bytes/bites/bits... naughty little liars... Sigh... so pretty though... Hey! Vampies!... Uhm... Is Fortune around?... Why? TROLLol... Trolligan.... Mang... GECKO... Insure dat!! Ratatat!! Ra! Ra! FYAD. Heh! **Oh you didn't know?... FYAD?... Do you have stairs in your house?.. We came before 2012 when the God himself that you call Khorne visited or little... harvest moon lands made by sounds of snakes like... pong just Atari to a Commodore of uhhhFFF... Sigh... Where's that... Uhm... Perry... Bible... when I need to: FINISH THIS INTERVIEW. ***K.School.ex (K = All the cool names for those of my hoods who thought it cool to be like OG Loc... OG lock?.. Oh noes!... CRITLOCK!.. Fuhhhh... Bro!... Kanye... YEEZUS!... He's been... locked down... tied down... found... by... TAB.leave... Noooo ;_;... Hey! Where did those parents GO?... Theses?... Oh no! Thesis! Cruel Angels: LOVE OTOGAKURE. Ah my goddess! Can you O-Desu me!?... lol... BYOB destroyed our hands like our lands made no such mana... displays of.. WTF! OMG! BBQ!! Dude... Get GRAMPA... Get Campbell. Naomi's in trouble! The President's daughter!!... BRUCE... WILL SMITH!!... CALL THE WHOLE EFFING MENS IN BLACKFACE.tai We're digi-destined. Keep your minecrafts. We made Gary's Mod. Arise... Go AVENGERS yourselves... My... rivals... my true rivals... since those... RIVAL SCHOOL... HI SPACE.. Tila Tequila days... Not the face!... DRIFTU!! X_O/)# Go forth and make them realize why everybody in my realm/world/plane/hometown//s... thought.. ULTIMATE POWER was found a long long.. so long... GODDAMN... Time.eggo... #letGOstockholm.tietsto!? #THEMASK Jim Carey > Your Power=Hunger... for something more... than our... ancestral worship of ourselves as... We all fucking loved Mulan to goddamn death. We're all fucking Mulan. Forgive our trespasses; But a snake is never alone. Aduntoridas... Goodbye Doomsday. We're all fucking dark templars. DT world has come to your thrones. Step cautious for... we seek not to overthrow old bones... We simply... want to atone to... OUR FATHER IN HEAVEN HALLOWED BE THY NAME _;)